Boots In Remnant: Team Rapiers Journy Earth Military In Remnant
by MR Stormz
Summary: The adventures of SRR Team Rapier after a recon op to investigate a strange building unearthed by ISIS forces East of Ar Raqqah goes wrong. Follow them as they experience the world of Remnant through the eyes of Earth soldiers. Experience their struggles and successes and relationships they form whilst fighting to find a way home and fight the new threats they brought to Remnant.
1. Command This Is Team Rapier We Found It

**This is my first Fanfiction. So reviews of any type are welcomed by myself. This was inspired by a few Earth Remnant Rwby crossover Fics. Its safe to say inspiration has been taken from two in particular, but in no way is anything copied from either of them. Just Inspiration and Ideas came from these two fanfics.**

 **Primary influence for my story: Earth Soldiers In Remnant by Rookie117**

 **Secondary influences for my story taken from Emergence Series by Chris7721**

 **Chapter I: Command This Is Team RAPIER We've Found it**

BBC Reporter "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to stop you their Keith"... "This is a breaking news report. I can confirm that the nations of Iran and Saudi Arabia have officially declared war upon the nation state of Iraq. The declaration was made public two hours ago by both nations. It's evident to all observing this declaration. That these two nations which have despised Iraq for years. Intend to take full advantage of the Iraq's weak state, due to ISIS destroying most of the Iraq army during the previous years. We have reports that both Saudi Arabia and Iran have massed their forces on the border; we believe that they will commence their combined invasion within the next few hours. The date is 22nd February 2017, that's all for now."

Talia Litvenko stared at the TV screen in amazement. It was only a week ago she had been assigned to the training Team Rapier to begin her training to become part of the SRR (Special Reconnaissance Regiment). Deep down she felt a slight buzz of excitement if she was honest with herself, however that feeling was mixed with so many other feelings chief among them concern for her older brother Uri. She knew Uri had decided pretty early in his life his calling in was in the military. Talia cracked a faint smile at the memories of her brother, always saying to her parents that being a soldier was the only thing he ever wanted to be. 'Well it did always scare her mum and dad half to death every time he said so in front of them' she thought 'guess he got me to follow his footsteps alright'. She figured Uri was about half way through his training programme to become part of the Royal Marine Commandos. She knew the United Kingdom would either get its self involved in this new war or the United States would force our hand.

And that as much as it excited her to know that once she was trained there would be potentially be a war waiting for them and her team to jump straight into. She couldn't deny how scared she was for her brother. That given his occupation he would likely be at the most risk of being killed. Trying to storm a beach or establish and hold a bridgehead until his unit could be relieved.

Talia decided to push those darker thoughts to the back of her mind. As she done so she turned to one of team Rapiers members Jacques. "Heeey Jacques what's your opinions on this?" Jacques swapped his gaze from the TV to Talia. "Well to be honest I'm pretty fucking happy about this not gonna lie. I know we just started training and that but it's good to know we aren't gonna be sitting on our asses, when the training's over." Talia let out a slight chuckle and then smirked at Jacques agreeing with him at least on that. "Jacques you got any family members in the military?" "Well actually I have one. A sister though she is only a cadet at that. So she won't be seeing any action for a long while." Talia nodded to him in understanding indicating to both that they had similar situations regarding family. Talia returned to her thoughts.

She truly couldn't tell how Jacques was really feeling about it all. She could definitely see this being another Afghanistan which she truly dreaded having to go through that. She knew she bloody well was fortunate to just about miss the Afghanistan conflict.

In her mind she knew if anything happened to Jacques out there. It would either give Jacques sister the resolve to succeed against anything the field threw at her, or it would break her. She knew this well as Uri had always told her, 'if anything happens to me Tal don't let it break you... let it give you strength and not suffering. Use it to push through your challenges never let my demise or injury in the field hinder you against those that wish harm on us.' Talia only let out a 'likewise brother' Uri smiled at that fondly at her.

Jacques shifting his ass in the chair brought her out of that thought. Mostly because the damn chair moaned as Jacques shifted his huge ass around. Talia chuckled to herself as it all happened, Talia only stopped upon realising Jacques was staring her down. Talia simply cracked a half hearted apologetic smile at Jacques. He just grunted and went back to the viewing TV.

Talia focused on watching the TV but found herself drawn back to her thoughts. Inevitably these thoughts came to the first few days of meeting her team she would be training with. In which she analysed her SRR team's personality. She began to think on that as she just kind of blankly stare at TV only really half heartily paying it any mind.

Jacques she passed off as complex kind of guy mostly because to her nothing really stood out to her that much about him. Other than he was physically quite a big guy. Definitely not someone to get on your bad side, she noted.

That was in contrast to the other members. Her thoughts came to the only other female in her training team Monica. From what she had found out during the first week of her SRR training was interesting to say the least. Monica perplexed her in more ways than one. She saw her personality traits as confident, extremely talkative, and easy to anger but most of all, the trait that shocked Talia the most was Monica's will. She never picked up on it initially but she did admit to herself if there was one person that pushed themselves far too hard all the god damn time it was Monica.

Therefore she deduced that it was Monica that had this insane desire to achieve well beyond what she might well be physically capable off herself. Talia found herself being quite found of that particular attribute of Monica as her cheeks flushed red a little. But that didn't seem to faze Monica from what she saw of her during the first week of SRR training.

Talia's thoughts came to Alistair. She pretty much instantly recognised that Alistair has all the natural qualities of excellent leadership in the field. Confident, Aggressive to those that pissed him of at least, supportive to those he cared about, clearly had a tactical mind set far superior to her own. To her his best quality wasn't any of that, it was the fact he could be depended upon for pretty much anything. You gave him a complex situation he'd be the one to get all of you out of it. In her mind she was thankful for Alistair because she knew all too well that strong leader is a constant necessity in warfare. She shuddered slightly grimly remembering what happens when that strong leader is taken away in a situation the second in command ain't in anyway hell ready for.

All of a sudden Talia was brought out of her train of thought, when Alistair and Monica enter the canteen. Jacques and Talia turn to face the new arrivals wondering what they about to tell them both. Alistair asks "I trust you lot have heard the news then?" Getting a "yeah we have" they both said in sync. Alistair simply nods and hehmm's in response. "Soo you guys think we are gonna be deployed early or something? asks Monica" To that Monica found herself slightly shocked that they all take slightly longer answering her question. After all Monica was expecting a definitive no most likely from the three.

Alistair the first to respond as always "well no I don't think so; I think they might extend our training program to be honest with you Monica. Talia what about you?" "I'm kinda thinking that if all SRR teams are deployed in this, if well let's be honest when the UK gets involved, that we are going to be called up to fill that shortage of SRR teams" To that the 4 members in training give serious looks and nods at that. Jacques the last to speak his mind states his opinion simply states "look I think either option could happen for us right now. Just depends if our luck holds out right" Everyone lets out loud laughter at Jacques statement.

As soon as it dies down Alistair checks his watch letting out a "oh fuck aww shit" upon realisation that they need to get to the range. "We better be bloody quick about it ladies and gents" Monica lets out "What about Connor?" To which Talia responds "Heey don't worry about him I'm sure he's already there. We gotta get there quick otherwise the sergeant gonna be fucking pissed at us."

The group of four manage to get to the range in good time. They see Connor already waiting for them. "Where the hell have you guys been?" Jacques replies back to Connor in a sarcastic tone. "Hey now we were just having all this great banter without you and happened to be enjoying it too much to realise the time" He said whilst letting out one of his smiles toward Connor indicating to him that it was a poke at his constant absence from the group. Training Team Rapier only had mere minutes to compose themselves. The sergeant makes his grand entrance to the group. Everybody immediately straightens up at his arrival. As he walked toward them team Rapier while on edge was otherwise unfazed by him.

Talia thought to herself for a few moments taking the time to analyse the sergeant walking toward the team. To her she could recognise this guy had been through a lot of field work during his time. He looked to be late 30's at her best guess. He'd likely had done standard service before joining a Special Forces branch of some kind. She figured mentally saying to herself "They sure as hell wouldn't use a regular to train us lot. He has to be SAS or Parachute Regiment" She focused herself bringing her attention to the sergeant in front of her just before he spoke.

"Training Team Rapier this all of you" Team Rapier speaks loudly and clearly "Yes Sir" "well then, a good as time as any for introductions"

"Names Steven Whitaker I have been part of the SAS for a good 9 years now. Retired now, thank god, 39 is not an age you want to be at and still be in the SAS. Now then for some reason they want me to run through SRR weapons training with you. This particular part of your training is going to be run for three weeks. In which I am supposed to make you experts in the use of all SRR weapons that you lot can potentially be deployed with. And believe you me I'll make you experts alright not just in the use of these weapons but maintenance and quick repair techniques you can try in the field providing you have the materials for that. I trust you all know the basics given your all from Army or Cadet backgrounds?" The whole team responds with a "Yes Sir"

Steven responds to the team "right...Alistair Mcgowan trust you know your way around a L85A2" "That I do Sir" Steven responds to the team as whole. "Team Rapier I'm testing today your CQC ability. I'm aware some of the older members of the team have come directly from the field which is the usual norm requirement for joining this branch. However two of you have been selected from your exemplary performance in the cadets, that you were given an opportunity to join this branch. Right Alistair we are running through a course extremely similar to the one they put the SAS through. However it's a little more tailored to your kind of work. Alight Alistair you set?"

"Aye Sir" Alistair responds confidently as he switched from safety to full automatic "Alright in 3, 2, 1 GO GO GO" Alistair charged forth into the mostly Airbrick and plywood structure. 3 targets popped up Al gunned em down within seconds of each other making his way further into the training arena. Ordered to flash the room up ahead he prepped his flash bang to through before even getting anywhere near the room. He threw the flash bang through the door. Alistair only just about made it to where he needed to stack up, when the flash bang went off. Only taking mere mini seconds he charged the room sighting two hostiles. Gunning them down within only a few seconds total. The whole trial went well enough for Alistair earning him an easy pass well within the 35 seconds minimum time limit allowed. The rest of team bar Talia went up one after another some earned better scores compared to Alistair's some slightly worse than his score.

Talia had mentally prepared herself for this. She mentally taken down the positions of the targets as they all had a bird's eye view of the CQC combat trial area. She theorised were she needed be and when. And she had calmed herself to allow maximum focus not only on the targets but to allow for maximum control of her weapon. After being called she stepped up to the starting mark. That's when the sergeant mentioned something to her. Steven bellowed in that loud voice he had. "Alight Talia Litvenko let's see if you can beat Connors time Jacques accuracy ratio shall we" Steven looked at Talia in her mind he was gonna start counting down any second now as she watched from the corner of her eye. Talia never tried to let overconfidence take her but she truly couldn't help herself right now. Briefly she recalled her youth which her militaristic family taught her and Uri many important techniques to perform at the top of your game for often longer than most people could. Snapping out of it at the last moments she gave her classic smirk to Sergeant Steven as he counted down. "3, 2, 1 GO GO GO"

Talia dashed forward. She had memorised the positions of each target in the building she needed to clear. With her prior field experience and accumulating her childhood training, cadet training and her training she completed in joining the Regulars. She placed three expert shots in record time skilfully neutralizing three targets. Clearing another room making her way to the third Talia preps her flash performing the same move Alistair utilised but faster sliding into cover instead of running up to it. Taking only seconds to recover and assume a crouched position. Talia Knew from this position she would be able to not be where her enemies expected her to be. Again with a few bursts from the L85A2 she put down the targets. Proceeding through the building at lighting pace Talia cleared each room with an expert finesse only having to reload once during the trial.

Talia made it back to the group which was ecstatic. Talia "judging by your reactions team I'm guessing I done pretty good" Sergeant walked up to her simply stated to her "well I'll be looks like you lass managed to break all the SRR records for this trial. Talia could only offer a sheepish smile back. Talia figured she would do well but even she was surprised with herself. "Well Sergeant how'd I do" "Talia Litvenko you've scored a very very impressive time here. 23.34 seconds. Oh and third best accuracy rating I've ever seen on the SRR teams". Steven addresses the team as a whole"

"Well Team Rapier you've impressed me, that's for sure and believe me that is a hard thing for you to achieve. Hopefully we can keep up this level of training. After all your country your Queen expects nothing less from the best. It's up to you to deliver that when out there on the field. Am I right Team Rapier!" "Sir Yes SIR" "very good now I'd like to announce to you that SRR teams are being increased to a six member Team. I'm sure you know what that means for your team. I'll be first to tell you she won't be training with you but is due to join your team upon your completion of training"

Alistair the first to speak up as always "Sir why are we waiting till our training is complete to receive this new member and what purpose would she be serving in our team?" Sergeant Steven replied directly to Alistair. "Well Alistair we are waiting till your training is complete because she has already completed hers, that's why. And to answer the purpose she will be serving. she will be the teams tech expert. This is a mandatory change mind you to all SRR teams." Alistair responds in a calm manner. "Alight thank you sir. Might I ask where she is from?"

"She is from Singapore soldier. From what I know she is part of commonwealth SRR. That's another group of the same unit as you lot but formed from commonwealth soldiers. These are soldiers that chose to serve the UK/Queen Elizabeth II. In doing so these specialist units serve in commonwealth squashing terror threats to the commonwealth or fighting alongside us lot in commonwealth theatres. This is part of our efforts to increase trust between us and commonwealth. While I myself am not sure what her reason is for transferring to your team. That you lot will have to find out, when she makes it here. I'm sure she will make a fine addition to Team Rapier. Dismissed"

 **9 weeks later**

BBC Reporter "We interrupt this report to bring you breaking news. As we have been made aware Iraq has officially been defeated. Its territory has been split between ISIS, Saudi Arabia and Iran. UK,US, FR,GR,PL and RU heavily suspects that Iran and Saudi Arabia have been cooperating with ISIS. As we are at war with ISIS, air strikes have been conducted against them on a regular basis.

Before the Iraq-Saudi Iranian war as it has come to be named began. It was well documented that ISIS had been losing major amounts of territory with mass desertion in its ranks. However this has now been reversed in this time. ISIS numbers are now well replenished and they have become very well armed. ISIS has seemed to have taken a large amount of Northern Iraq and some central areas. This has had the knock on effect of negating our air strikes against them. If there is proof that ISIS rearmament is down to Saudi/Iranian involvement. It heavily suspected that all nations currently at war with ISIS our expected to declare war on upon Saudi Arabia and Iran. That's all for now stay tuned for what is coming up next"

 **3 weeks later**

BBC Reporter "This is a breaking news report. We interrupt this report to bring you news that as of 1st of May 2017 the current countries currently engaging ISIS forces in Iraq and Syria have no officially declared war upon Saudi Arabia and Iran. Evidence has surfaced that links without any room for doubt the actions of Saudi Arabia and Iran in their involvement in rearming ISIS forces. This is considered an act of war due to these nations supporting terrorism. As many of you know ISIS activity across Europe has seen a resurgence with 6 major attacks across Europe, have dragged in more nations against the Islamic Extremist threat. As of today many nations now stand together to eliminate the Islamic State and those nations that support it".

Alistair looked at the three present members of his team. Sighing he said "Well we knew this was coming didn't we?" All three present simply sighed and said "that we did" It was then Connor piped up "Anyone knows where Talia is? Surely she is going to want to see this?" It was then Monica replied "nah Connor she is meeting her brother for a bit today since he finished his training a week ago" We will tell her when she gets back if she hasn't already heard".

Somewhere on the base...Uri had just been let in by the guards and made his way to where he knew Talia would be. He remarked at how similar the base structure was to his Royal Marine Commando training grounds. Making his way over to the most likely spot he would find Talia, he was too lost in his thoughts to hear someone was running up to him from behind. Only managing to snap out of his thoughts at the last possible minute, he turned to see Talia about to jump into his arms.

Uri almost fell at the force of which Talia impacted him. Talia was actually quite surprised by the fact Uri almost fell. Both stared each other not saying a damn thing. Then both properly embraced each other in a loving by somewhat crushing hug. Staying like that for about a minute.

Uri said "So Sis how you been without me" smirking at her. Taking a few seconds to respond "you know I don't have to rely on you right?" chuckling a bit as she said it. "But yeah Uri I'm doing great here even without you to help me." "How's you been?" "You finished training last week right?" Both moved over to a bench to talk properly and catch up. Uri responded "yeah finished my training a week ago wouldn't be here with you otherwise. Oh and honestly becoming a Royal marine Commando is one of the best decisions of my life."Talia really put on that beautiful smile of hers when Uri said that.

It was then Uri noticed Talia hair was still the same platinum blonde of her natural hair colour with her pink hair mixed in. He noticed the ratio of pink was around 40:60% he sighed.

He asked "Talia please tell me that you didn't beg them not to force you to change that hair to a natural colour and keep it short" Talia became shy all of sudden and blushed as he asked it.

Slightly audible she quietly said "well noooo-oooo maybe not exactly okay" Uri just stared at her and simply said "You did didn't you?" While staring at her giving her that accusing looks when one of them tried to blame the other for something they did. As brother and sisters always did. Talia relented going "alright alright Uri I did beg them okay" slightly louder than she should have. "You know how protective I am off it." "Besides they let me keep the colour and let me keep it a little longer then they usually would" Uri relented sighing as he did so but gave her a fair warning about it" "Tal you know how our family doesn't like that." Talia just winked and said "I know"

The Two talked for hours catching up on pretty much everything that they had missed during the months of separation from each other. That time was cut short when her team came to find her as they had more training to do. Talia introduced Uri to everyone and from she could tell they all instantly connected. Talia felt pretty happy about that. Talia and Uri said their goodbyes sharing one last hug before they all went about the rest of the day.

BBC Reporter: "It's been 7 months since the declaration of war and the coalition against ISIS, Iran and the now Empire of Arabia has grown and has had huge success against ISIS and Iran. Reports suggest that Iran is teetering on the edge of full blown civil war/military uprising against the government. This is due to the response of neighbouring nations have rallied behind the original coalition to crush ISIS. These nations range from Pakistan, India, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, Armenia and Azerbaijan. All of these nations have come together to stop Iran from further expansion. Along with Russian and many western nations aid in the fight has decimated the crème of Iran's military force. From further reports it's suggested that 67% of Iran's current military is formed from conscripts. The rest of that percentage being all that is left of the professional fighting force"

"As for the Empire of Arabia many of you are likely wondering how such a thing has come to be out of Saudi Arabia. You may be wondering how this Empire came to be. Well Saudi Arabia upon its completion of its takeover of Iraq annexed Qatar, Bahrain, Oman and United Arab Emirates. However this rapid growth has plunged them into more war. With the resulting failed Coup de tâte of the country of Jordan, Jordan has declared war upon the Empire of Arabia along with the Egypt and Eritrea after the Empire of Arabia attempted to invade them".

"This has had a profound effect on our troops fighting in Kuwait as they have also joined the coalition for fears of invasion from the Empire of Arabia. With recent developments much of southern Iraq has been liberated from the Empire of Arabia and Iran"

"Many of you may be wondering what about ISIS? During the past five months of war ISIS has suffered terribly at the hands of the coalition forces. Their forces in Syria have now been forced into a siege of Ar Raqqah by our European members of the coalition. Also areas north of Mosul have fallen to Russian occupation as Mosul will also come under siege within the next few weeks. This has had the effect of creating a link between Ar Raqqah and the areas north of Mosul".

"Given our estimations we expect this Iran to surrender within the next few months given their own situation as per our reports suggest. Once our forces have secured both capital areas of ISIS we believe ISIS will fall apart within two months. This means that Iraq will finally be liberated. This would only lead our coalition to deal with the Empire of Arabia".

Alistair looked through his binoculars. He began to form a strategy for the situation his team was in now. He recalled the overall grand strategy everybody was now following. He knew him and his team were currently near Madan this town was directly south of Ar Raqqah. The area around Madan had been highly contested between ISIS and the Coalition Forces. This was the last link to ISIS territory for the ISIS defenders. In particular Russia and its allies in Armenia and Azerbaijan had been fighting here to finally link up with Western and Eastern European forces including around 5,000 Russian soldiers that were serving with the rest of the European counter parts.

His whole Team knew their mission assassinate an ISIS commander of Madan. To cause the moral of the ISIS militants to crumble before the assault to finally cut off the rest of ISIS territory from Ar Raqqah. Alistair radioed Rapier IV "Rapier IV have you located the commander yet. "That's a negative Alistair" said Monica.

Alistair sighed "look Monica for god's sake please use the bloody call signs" Monica visibly frowned when Alistair said that. She said in a coy voice "Alistair I've known you far too long to do that in these calm situations" she cracked a very playful smile. As she continued to look through her L115A3 scope onto the buildings this bastard of a Commander was in.

Alistair sighed and turned to Rapier VI Koneko Toujou. Team Rapiers tech expert. "You think we should deploy the drone?" Koneko replied "No sir I believe Talia's Keen eyes and Connors awareness will find this bastard from their overlook position. If our group has nothing, Rapier II and IV have nothing sir." Alistair perked up somewhat actually agreeing with Koneko on this one. After all Team Rapier made up of people just as smart in tactics as he was. But it was his strategies that made him the obvious leader which no one argued with.

Alistair radioed in to Talia and Connor. "Rapier III Rapier V anything to report your end?" "Rapier V here nothing to report...Hang about sir looks like we got this cunt." "Talia shoot" "Aye Connor" Talia focused her breathing slowing it down greatly. Under normal operations she was always the only sniper in the group. However this was an assassination mission after all she figured. Pressing her finger gently on the trigger. Taking just a few mini seconds to make sure before she took the shot. Finally happy with it she pulled the trigger the bullet soared through the air and hit the intended target. Rapier III radioed Rapier I. "Rapier V here. Rapier III has kill confirmed I repeat kill confirmed.

"Roger that Rapier V this is Rapier I operation complete. Commence ex-fill" All Rapier members "Aye sir"

Team Rapier made it to the ex-fill location and found a Lynx Wildcat waiting for them. To get them to Camp Chimera. British and Commonwealth forces main camp on the Syrian front. Team Rapier had become somewhat famous throughout the Special Forces branch at least. Everyone was kinda zoned out during the flight to Camp Chimera. Once she landed team Rapier disembarked.

A young private came up to the team. "Are you Sergeant Alistair Mcgowan?" "That I am private and this is Team Rapier as he gestured to the team. Look whatever it's about can it at least wait till me team has got some rest and food? We just spent 21 hours out there."

The private gulped and gave an apologetic look. "fraid not sir. The General wants to see the team. Didn't tell me what it was about but I'm guessing its summin important".

Alistair thought 'for fucks sake, doesn't the bloody general realise how long we were fucking out there today? Ugh I'm fucking hungry and want some sleep'. Alistair replied "alright we will pop in to see the general. As you were private" "yes sir".

Alistair turned around to see a very annoyed Team Rapier. Alistair saw how much it showed on Monica most of all. "You heard the private everyone to the general's office immediately" Everyone started making their way over. The guys had formed up into a little group as they walked and talked about something unimportant.

The three women of Team Rapier walked together all of them disgruntled by the fact they couldn't just go and get some sleep or food. Koneko spoke up "Talia Monica why don't we just ditch this and leave it to the boys eh" Both Monica and Talia considered they came to the conclusion this was the best thing to do."Koneko you life saver." Talia said slowly stretching herself as she walked. "Hell yeah Koneko never figured you one for disobeying orders" Monica said almost a bit too loudly. However the lads of the team just happened to be too engrossed in what they were doing to hear her.

As they began walking off to the canteen in their sleep deprived and hungry states they all failed to notice the general Arthur Daniels leaving the canteen. "Ahh team Rapier just the people I asked the private to fetch. It was only then the three girls snapped out of their states did they realise what just happened. "Aww Shit" they all said at the same time.

Talia took the lead with this one. Knowing that they're not getting out of this. "What can I do for you general?" "Didn't the private I sent to come and collect you?" Talia scrambled her words not knowing what to say. "ugh well ugh yeah he did but we urggh well" Koneko knew she needed to take over "Well sir he did but urgh, Talia needed to have a piss sir" Talia immediately started giving Koneko death stares. The General for his part simply chuckled at their collective responses. "Well by all means go have one then but I need you lot in my office in ten. Understood?" The tree of them responded half heartedly with a "yes sir"

After the three of them left the canteen and made their way over to the Generals office. Talia turned to Koneko "Why'd you have to say to him I wanted a piss?" Monica just started laughing knowing this was going to be good. Koneko sighed and said "Talia you know I couldn't say we deliberately left the guys right? "Yeah I know Koneko but couldn't you have come up with something better than I was fucking bursting for the loo." She just started laughing same as Monica and said "No...no I couldn't"

They finally made their way over to the general's office. "Ah come in ladies, we were about to begin without out you. So glad you could join us". General Arthur Daniels said. Right now what I'm about to say to you is highly important and it's also highly alarming to say the least" That last part perked the whole team wondering what the hell this could be about.

"During our scouting efforts around Ar Raqqah province. The Northern area specifically to the east of the Northern area yielded an interesting find. Now what you are looking at lies between Suluk and Al Mnjeer. That whole area to the east is currently infested with ISIS trying to hold of Russia and its allies. We estimate the Russians will be able to collapse the whole Al Hasakah line in two days. And successfully take Al Hasakah and its surrounding towns. Which will send ISIS into a panic; they will try to flee through Madan which we will have conveniently cut off from the rest of their territory by then. Since the Russians have also secured the south of that province they can join us during the final assault of Al Raqqah from Madan. Hopefully they can also join the attack from the East as well"

"Now as you lot can see ISIS is been doing heavy digging all around Ar Raqqah Territory clearly they are prepared to fight us here and defiantly to the last man. One of our spy places happened to capture this" As he handed Alistair a piece of paper with an image on it.

General Arthur Daniels then asked them "Team Rapier what do you think that looks like to you. Jacques replied back "It looks like they dug something major up, the defences around that specific area look miles better than the rest of the defences they are digging." Monica jumped in "looks like a temple to me if I had to be honest with you sir" Connor jumped in "Yeah and an old one at that" It was at that point Talia noticed something about the image Alistair was holding. "Sir? Are those what look like be giant crystals all over it?

It was at that point general Arthur Daniels confirmed that Talia's assumptions were indeed correct. "That's correct corporal"

Alistair stared the General directly in the eyes. "You want us to confirm that right?" Arthur replied simply stating to the group. "Aye that's what I want to know is this real?" "Sergeant Alistair your team will be deployed just before the Russian forces reach that line. At that point we and the rest of the military will be deployed and should off reached Ar Raqqah by that time.

 **4 Days Later**

Somewhere near the temple. Rapier V surveyed the territory in front of him. He signalled it was clear and Team Rapiers Ajax Infantry fighting vehicle, to move up. This vehicle in question had been rolled out early for the Special Forces units of the United Kingdom.

Alistair knew they were close to front line of ISIS. As expected Russia had destroyed all ISIS forces in the Al Hasakah line and now was pushing against the defences of eastern Ar Raqqah. He could see the smoke as the Russian air force pounded the line. He thought "I just hope whatever General Arthur wanted us to find it better not be blown to bits once we get there".

He looked over his squad. All of them armed to the fucking teeth.

He himself held an L22A3 carbine version of the SA80. He eyed up the new version of the weapon he was holding. He had to admit being Special Forces meant you got all the new modifications first. His personal choice secondary was the L182A1 shotgun, which Connor also happened to use as his secondary. He also noted that his team really loved the L117A1 pistol since they all had one.

Eyeing up Talia weapons of choice. Alistair noted that it was her weapons that were taking up most of their Ammunition capacity in the Ajax and space for their extra weapons. Talia was the Sniper Specialist of the team. She had specifically requested that she be allowed to utilise all of the British army Sniper rifles while out on a mission which if he remembered correctly Talia mentioned it "gave her options" Alistair had to agree with that especially since assassination was what they had been doing most of recently. She currently was holding onto her trusty L115A3. If Alistair had to take a guess at why she was using this rifle instead. In his mind it would be because they were going to be danger close while scouting out the structure.

Alistair gave a quick glance at the weapon storage area. He noted the L118A1 AWC version specifically for when silence was needed. Unfortunately it hadn't had much of an opportunity to be used during this war. The next he noted was the L121A1 Anti Material Rifle. That weapon on the other hand had seen plenty of action especially when they got engaged by IS infantry fighting vehicles. As such extra ammunition for the weapon had been authorised. The third weapon he noted was Talia's designated secondary L129A2 Sharpshooter Rifle. She had received some new modification for the rifle along with most other SF units. Alistair fondly remembered asking Talia why she needed that if she had all the snipers her response was just classic her "Alistair I need options out there. I'm a woman after all" he cracked a smile at that.

Monica and Koneko both went for L85A3 standard rifles. Monica had been designated the medic of the group while Koneko had been designated tech expert for the team. Her drone was also in the back as well. Connor sported the L86A2-LSW however it had been upgraded very recently to the A3 model. Alistair remembered the conversation he had with Connor over the improvements. He said "Alistair you have no actual idea just how appreciative I am of receiving this model well before any of the regulars. Major major improvements let me tell you."The Ajax had a very healthy supply of ammunition in it for the various rifles the team employed on extended deployment. In fact Alistair noted that it had been oversupplied in this case.

Jacques had chosen L110A3 which was also healthy supplied with plenty of boxes all fully loads. His chosen secondary should he ever need to use it was the L7A2 however Jacques had done some tinkering on the weapon and had upgraded the version with some fairly decent improvements according to Jacques. Alistair noted it now had a heavy barrel and other improvements had been made to it.

As the vehicle came to a stop at the ridge everyone disembarked. The first thing apparent to team Rapier was the constant sound of Russian jets and the mayhem they where're causing out there. Thanks to the Russian offensive they could afford to have gotten far closer than usual. Alistair and the rest of Rapier Team lined up alongside the Ajax.

"Alight everybody just over that ridge is this supposed temple we have been sent to check out. I want everyone on alert. Rapier II Rapier VI I want you two in the Ajax if anything goes wrong right now. We will be needing a quick exit". Rapier II VI responded nodding as they did so "Yes Sir right away. They left to mount back up in the Ajax.

"The rest of you lot with me we are moving to crest the ridge". As they did so they found that intel on the structure was solid. Connor radioed in "Rapier VI inform command intel is solid over" "Roger that Rapier V" They saw that these strange giant crystals seemed to glow with some kind of energy. Alistair could make out that the structure went pretty deep. Its central core clearly was made up of this absolutely massive crystal this supported the structure. There were other large crystals nearby too that he could see. Talia and Monica just noticed how ISIS had their men and equipment all over the structure.

Rapier team noted the Russian jets had now pulled back they knew the artillery was goanna start raining in the next few minutes. Unfortunately for them ISIS had spotted the team and opened up from the left. Which alerted all the troops in the structure. Team Rapier quickly became too engaged and fell back to Ajax position taking up defensive positions around it. Alistair "alright Team defensive positions around the Ajax". Team Rapier dug themselves in and started firing off rounds down range toward the advancing ISIS infantry. The whole team quickly realised that even with the Ajax 40mm main gun firing into the main ISIS force now assaulting them head on form the temple. They had become to outgunned. While their only appeared to be 30 or so ISIS soldiers topside when they were engaged it quickly changed to about 200 making their way toward Team Rapiers Ajax. It was at that point that Rapier VI picked up Russian radio transmission to them since they were using coalition frequencies. "It said missile strike on structure authorised artillery authorised for the forces on your left flank be advised 20 seconds."

Sure enough 20 seconds later the missile and artillery rained down. And that caused something bad very bad to happen. Not 60 seconds later a huge colossal explosion racked the Syria that day. The last thing Team Rapier saw including everyone else in the assault on Ar Raqqah saw was a giant green beam go into the sky followed by the largest cloud of this strange pure energy expand throughout the blast radius that covered all of Ar Raqqah province. For many as this pure energy approached they figured they would all die.

No one in their wildest dreams or fears could even believe what really happened that day.

 **Meanwhile In Remnant**

This is Lisa Lavender reporting from Bullhead 072 just off the South western Vale coast after strange energy readings have been detected in the middle of the Vale, Vacuao and Mimar Sea's. We have also gotten reports of earthquake activity however damage seems to be minor to the Vale as a whole. "This is extraordinary we have a new landmass suddenly I have no idea how big but on first analysis by our bullheads instruments indicate it's around the size of Lantis's main Island. This new landmass could have major implications on political tensions between the kingdoms. Vale and Vacuao are sending research teams to discover exactly why this strange landmass has appeared. That's all for tonight dear viewers. Stay tuned for more".


	2. What The Hell Happened And Wh

**Chapter 2: What The Hell Happened And Where On Earth Are We**

 **Changes made to MC Hair Style not that anyone particularly give's a shit but still.**

 **Plus sorry for the very long wait for the second chapter. This ended up being way way longer than originally anticipated. But I do enjoy putting in more talk between all the Characters. So no filler or anything just useful shit.**

 **Also thanks to multiple University Assignments due for completion in March I had little time to work on this chapter much. So the length isn't solely to blame on this chapter lateness.**

 **But anyway I hope you enjoy this all the same.**

Team Rapier saw the mass of green pure energy burst into the sky then a definite blast wave or shock wave of this weird energy blasted outwards from it. The last thing any of the team remembered was this blinding light of pure energy shoot out from where the temple had been. As the team came to their senses they all realised something was wrong something was very fucking wrong.

Connor awoke or at least he figured he had, "aww man my head...Everyone alive right now or just me urghh, what was that light?" Unsurprising to Connor Monica was the first to actually reply to him. "yo Connor your alive... at least I think you are unless this is heaven right now? Then what the hell you doing here"

Alistair came around "Monica one time can we not have a snarky comment from you" He said with a little malice due to him being the first to realise the environment around him wasn't exactly Syria. He then realised it was nothing like Syria at all after all they seemed to be in some forest that would be native to Scandinavia. He knew something definitely wasn't right now which got him worried sick.

"You guys noticed the environment yet?"As he turned to look towards his two team members. "Ugh ohh...well shit" they said in unison. As they both realised this definitely wasn't Syria anymore. Monica then jumped in before the two could speak. "Yeah you noticed something else Alistair?" She said in a kind of jokey but very fearful voice or one of extreme worry. Alistair looked around only coming to the realisation, when Connor pointed it out "Where is the other half of the team and the Ajax where on earth is the Ajax?"

Alistair kept looking around seeing nothing. Upon Alistair's realisation that they could of died in that explosion ."Oh god tell me...just tell me that they made it" He said as the full weight of this whole thing hit him like Challenger 2 going through a building. He just fell to ground and started to let his tears and fears flow. Monica came to his side immediately "Alistair" she half shouted at him to get him to focus on her. "We will find them...We will find them. If we are here then they have to be here too wherever here is?"

Connor takes a knee in front of Alistair. Looking him straight in the eyes. In a forceful but sympathetic tone he says "Look Alistair the worst thing you can do right now is break down. We are all worried about the team. But mate if you break down that's it for us. You need to focus right god damn now. For all we know they could be somewhere in this forest".

Alistair sighs and looks up at both of his comrades gives them both a nod. "Thanks I needed that" Both of them reply "anytime Sergeant" "Right Rapier IV V, We are moving out lets at least try to look for them."

 **Earth: Syrian Coast 2** **nd** **Coalition Fleet**

3 hours after the event. Coalition 2nd Fleet Commander Admiral James Fox of the USS Ford Class Super Carrier finished his meeting with the various captains of the 190 ship Fleet deployed to crush the ISIS military. The whole fleet had been recently providing support against ISIL forces. Which had meant that the 2nd Coalition Fleet would be temporarily unavailable to deliver that one huge hammer blow against the ISIS forces in Ar Raqqah.

James was thankful for that because whatever the hell happened none of his forces had been caught in it thankfully. Inwardly saying to himself "Nothing like being fashionably late. Guess being so may have saved us form whatever fate the forces on the ground suffered". He held a meeting with the various captains and had told them the situation that there was zero radio contact from any of the FOBS in Ar Raqqah province. And that the Russians and their coalition force had also confirmed this with their own FOBS set up in Eastern Ar Raqqah province.

As the sole man now responsible to find out what the hell happened down there. James couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement but also far greater fear that the forces overall under his command could come to the same fate.

He now solely commanded the largest amount of aircraft within Syrian waters and airspace. Pretty much all other ground based aircraft were at the various FOBS or Airfields set up near them. James realised this had been done to drastically lower the time between rearmament and effective air time for the various air forces assembled. So he knew starting with their locations was the best course of action to take.

James looked out over the fleet noting the various Aircraft carriers/Assault Ships present.

His own Ford Class Super Carrier

Three USS Nimitz Class Carriers

HMS Queen Elizabeth Class Carrier

RFS Admiral kuznetsov Class Cruiser Carrier

ITS Cavour and ITS Giuseppe Garibaldi

There were also the various Assault ships by other members of the Coalition from many of the various European countries, plus America which had contributed 4 of its Wasp Class ships and the 1 and only America class assault ships. This formed the back bone of the 2nd Fleet Air power. All of this was possible thanks to the increase in terrorist attacks across Europe and the world which had dragged more nations into the war against them. James had to admit that he was impressed this just wouldn't have been remotely possible 2 years ago. Now there was this united effort in wiping out ISIS and an interest in establishing a clean slate completely, once the war was over. It was to be implemented similar to the way the Allies handled the Nazis after the war. This would contrast greatly to the way the Afghanistan and Iraq conflicts were concluded.

James was brought out of his musings when his first mate Damien Rivers had informed him of both squadrons returned to the fleet. He'd sent out a squadron from his Ford class and the English had also done the same. It was around about now that they were due to report back he figured.

"Damien Rivers" "Yes admiral" I want a report on both squadrons observations on my desk in the next few hours make sure it happens. "Will do sir"

James sighed and returned to his cabin. Truly he really felt overcome by whatever colossal fuck up had actually happened and caused the deaths or the complete disappearance of so many lives. He decided to try and relax a little perhaps get some sleep he had been up for well past the recommended time. James decided sleep would be the best course of action until he got that report.

 **Remnant: Location Unknown**

Rapier I Rapier IV and Rapier V made their way through the forest looking for any sought of clearing they could come across. It had been around 45 minutes since they had decided to try and find some form of civilisation or at least find their remaining team members.

Connor stopped. "I think I hear gun fire sergeant". Causing everyone to stop and listen. Monica smiled "could be our team. Maybe they ran into ISIS or something?" she said.

Alistair listened more closely motioning for the others to keep quiet for a few more seconds. In deed Alistair could hear gun fire. However it was different to the usual slightly different sound to the weapons they operated. "Well we have to at least check it out. Alright everyone on me lets go"

20 minutes later the fighting was very distinct now. They could hear what seemed to be high explosives going off, lots and lots of gun fire and strange howls similar to wolves or roars similar to that of a bear. As the three members of Team Rapier emerged from the forest they observed the fight as it progressed.

These black looking creatures of many different sizes and looks attacking and trying to kill three girls and one boy. These creatures had bright red eyes and black shadowy appearances with some kind of armour or more likely bone that formed the creatures face. All of them gulped these things scared the shit out of the three present team members.

Monica just says "What the actual fuck" Connor just stared as the fighting continues. Both of them waiting on orders from Alistair. Who for his part felt just as awed by what was happening freezing up for a few seconds.

Alistair would only snap out of it a few seconds later. "For now Rapier IV and V just observe". If we need to jump in we will do it. You got that" "Rapier IV replied "you got it Alistair" causing Alistair to just mentally curse to himself. Rapier V replied. "Roger that Rapier I". None of them felt like letting these creatures continue their assault against the group of humans fighting them. But no one desired to just jump in unless something bad happened.

The battle between the 4 unknown people and these strange beasts raged on for a few more minutes. It was clearly evident that these beasts had these 4 people on the back foot. It was really strange for team Rapier however. They watched some of their weapons go from melee modes to ranged mode. One girl carried what looked like two daggers and light armour of some sought. Team Rapier watched as she transformed both of them into two pistols to perform ranged attacks upon two smaller creatures.

Funnily enough Monica was too amazed to give a snarky comment about that. However it seemed to Connor and Alistair's eyes that the bullets being fired weren't very effective against the bigger targets. The smaller ones fell after a few rounds were fired but the bigger targets seemed to take a half or a whole magazine to bring down. Connor looked worried seeing these creatures soak up damage but he readied himself to fire his L86A3 LSW at a bunch of the smaller targets. Alistair for his part did pick up on this smiling to himself slightly.

Alistair was tossing the thought of intervention around in his mind as this battle drew on. It was only when one of the women who got locked into a melee with a bigger creature. Alistair observed the obvious effect of turning her back on a smaller creature which turned out to be a fatal mistake for her. He gritted his teeth as he now knew his cause of action was to save these people.

"Connor let that L86 roar mate" Connor just smiled and shot the creature that caused that injury. To his surprise it nailed the thing in one shot. Connor was now grinning wide as he made his shots connect to the targets. Alistair and Monica charged forward. Their armor clanging as they advanced, stopping briefly to let out a number of highly accurate shots against the creatures. Alistair and Monica were surprised to see that their ammunition seemed to have slightly more effect against the creatures.

 **Moments earlier**

Team DRAG knew this might be it for them unless they tried to get out of there. The situation for them wasn't good it was bad extremely bad and getting even worse. Delilah team leader was busy dealing with the bigger targets and she was damn effective at it with her war axe. She managed to utilise her in built shotgun to provide enough force to propel her swing enabling her to chop clean through an Ursa. But there were just too many beowolves to contend with and her teams aura's were all in the orange. Not to mention everyone felt physically exhausted as the fight dragged on and on.

Despite this, she knew the situation wasn't favourable. She looked to see Rae locked in melee with large ursa. Delilah was surprised that the large grimm was able to hold off Rae after all she was probably the strongest on the team. That was when she noticed that Rae's aura was almost in the red. She then watched in horror as the beowolf, Rae had engaged beforehand launched an attack at her now exposed rear. The next thing she saw was a rip in her armour and a nasty gash caused by the slash from the beowolf.

Delilah watched as Rae's aura, now far to depleted to maintain her defences collapsed as she took the hit. She was immediately down on the floor in what looked like unbearable agony. Delilah wanted nothing more than to get over to Rae and bring that huge ursa down with a few mighty blows but she was just to engaged to do anything about it. With at least two smaller ursa facing her, she realised turning her back on them would be fatal. Knowing it would ensure her team's demise, if she turned to help Rae.

 **Present time**

She mentally cursed as she used another three shotgun blast from her axe head to propel her swing chopping straight through the two smaller ursa. Now free to help Rae though she knew very well she could be dead now. In the time it took her to bring those two ursa down. She turned to see the large Ursa standing over Rae but not looking at her instead something else had caught the large grimm's eyes.

Delilah looked over to see two unknown people in weird armour holding strange weapons firing at the beowolves now surrounding Rae and the large ursa. The weapons made sounds she had never really heard before. They sounded similar to dust rounds but somewhat different too. The next thing shocked her as she saw multiple bullets hitting the large ursa and doing allot of damage to it. To her surprise the ursa attempted to shield itself from the barrage of gun fire it was facing. But it had little effect as the bullets pierced its amour and either lodged themselves in the grimm or pierced straight though the hide of the ursa and out the other side of it.

Connor kept up the fire. He was putting allot of bullets downrange at these creatures. Firing almost around 18 rounds at his count, down range at the larger creature that the girl had been struggling to deal with. The beast finally went down after that. He then focused the smaller ones, which to his surprise went down after two to three shots. He kept up his fire on the targets as they began to retreat.

Delilah finally knew her team was going to make it. As for Rae's saviour she mentally thanked whoever was firing at that big ursa. Not a minute later two of the three unknown people made it to team DRAG'S position. With all the grimm actually running away from the two unknowns as they continued to cut them down. Delilah had never seen such a thing. Yes she had known grimm to run when heavily outnumbered by Hunters and huntresses. Obviously that depended on the size of the grimm too. This however was different, way too different the grimm still had an advantage and they had fled.

This made Delilah feel amazed as she watched the two people branding strange looking weapons fire onto the retreating grimm. The woman had now switched from engaging grimm to patching up Rae. The man meanwhile gave a nod to her as he passed her. She realised that meant talk later and don't distract him from his job. She knew these were no ordinary people at that moment. She couldn't help but find herself intrigued by them and their sudden appearance.

Amber and Galahad were dealing with another pack of grimm during this time. Amber the only faunus of the group had been using her double daggers to deliver precise and accurate quick blows against an ursa. The grimm was too slow especially because Amber was a cheetah faunus and her semblance also reflected that fact. As it allowed her to use bursts of super speed. She could quite literally dance around the ursa and she knew it. As she slashed away at its hide eventually bringing it down. Satisfied with her work she looked over to Galahad. He was clearing up the last of the beowolves around them.

It was at this point she noticed one man simply walking across the clearing from the forest and he was really weirdly dressed. When she looked toward her leader she noticed a few things. One: Rae was badly hurt two: some women in the strange clothing was tending to her wounds. "Galahad we need to get to Delilah now Rae has been hurt" He responded with "Okay Amber I'm on it"

The two made their way over as Connor had reached the group. He gave a salute to Alistair and took a knee by Monica. "How's the girl doing it looks pretty bad to me" "Monica just responded with she will live at least" Connor nodded to her and just stood at ease.

Meanwhile Delilah felt just to overcome in the heat of this moment. These people hadn't even talked to her yet but they were clearly trying to patch Rae up. So she didn't want to interfere with the woman's work. Amber and Galahad came to join her as they observed the woman's work. She just seemed to be applying a few bandages to at least contain the blood loss from Rae's wounds.

She called Delilah over "ugh you come here, sorry introductions in a bit but I've patched your friend up best I can with what I'm able to do in the field." She said.

After that short conversation Delilah went over to her own team. It was at that point she noticed the leader of the group approach her. As the clear leader of the group approached her and her team, she noticed that there was some weird looking insignia on the uniform. She noted it was a red cross with that cross on a white background. Then another X shaped Red Cross on a white background, again running through the Red Cross on top of it. All over the top of a field of blue. Delilah had to admit she liked the design.

The man introduced himself to the team as the other man came beside him. "I'm Alistair Mcgowan Sergeant of Special Reconnaissance Regiment Team Rapier, British Special Forces or United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Island Special Forces for the full name. I'm Rapier I. Beside me is Connor Thorne". Connor gave a nod to Team DRAG, as he was introduced." He is Rapier V and the woman treating your comrade is Monica Rioux". Imitating French as best he could as he said that. "She is Rapier IV". Monica simply looked up and gestured a wave. She went back to her work.

"Now who might you lot be?" Alistair asked.

I'm Delilah St Claire of Team DRAG that's Team Dragon by the way. We are 2nd year students at Beacon academy. We have been sent to the small town of Wolfpine to rid the Grimm presence from the area around the town. We came with two others but they are clearing a different area hopefully with less Grimm then we faced" She said.

Alistair was about to butt in and ask what the hell are Grimm but Delilah responded before he could.

"Oh my I didn't introduce the Team did I?" Her whole team was looking at her giving the "what about us" look to her. Alistair could only thinly smile toward her as she said that. "Well the person ugh Rapier IV is treating is Rae Reinhart" Rae was able to sit up now. As the bandages Monica applied had done their job and she had been told that Monica had given her something for the pain. She smiled weakly at her would be saviours.

"The next person is Amber Valencia" Team Rapier noted Delilah looked unsure of what to say. As she looked toward Amber, she was clearly waiting for a signal from her, if it was okay for her to say something about Amber.

Amber nodded and smiled. Since she had never heard of Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Island before, she assumed that they may have been an undiscovered land or something or a new kingdom. She doubted they knew of the Faunus too. So she indicated to Delilah it was okay for her to say it.

Delilah than said to the three members of Team Rapier "Well ugh...Team Rapier, you see Amber is a faunus". As she indicated to Amber she lifted up her long thick hair that almost covered her two cheetahs like ears.

Team Rapiers expressions were as if to Team DRAG that they had never seen a Faunus before. Which struck all the other three members as odd. Other than Amber herself. In fact she found it very comical and let out a slight playful chuckle at the faces the three humans were pulling at her team. The whole thing was mostly directed in Monica's direction as Amber done a playful blush toward her in particular. Though she appeared far to in shock to actually register the subtle play Amber made toward her.

Monica replied "well fuck me is this another world"? She asked at no one in particular. Still overcome with the shock of the whole thing. Connor replied saying "ugh Amber those are fake please tell me those are fake" he said in a kinda worried or panicked tone. Amber just chuckled and "nuh ugh silly 100% real" as she gave a cheeky laugh coupled with one of the biggest smirks Galahad had ever seen on her. All while she clearly moved them for the three team members to see clearly. Connor was in complete shock overload by this. He only managed to reply "well shit" upon realization this was another world, looking utterly bewildered and confused by that realization.

This whole exchange of words made Delilah realise something. She couldn't feel an Aura in any of them. She suppressed her shock upon the realisation of it. She didn't want to cause alarm or anything just yet. Though she was certain the other team members all felt it too.

Galahad interjected the shock this Team Rapier was experiencing. "I'm Galahad Frey and forgive me if I heard this wrong, but did you say you are not from this world or inferred that point." He said with slight shock in his voice.

This time it was Alistair who responded. "Ugh Galahad what planet is this?" to which he responded "umm this is the planet Remnant aren't you just an undiscovered Kingdom?" Their shock literally grew to new levels, to the view of the Team Dragon. All while Team Dragon shocked at the realization these people are not from Remnant.

Connor the only one able to reply "no no no there no way we can't be on Earth anymore gah... that... I mean that just cannot be right, can it?" Monica replied "What the fuck was that temple what did it do, when the Russians hit it with their missile?"

It was at this point team DRAG realised that these people in front of them were aliens effectively even though they were definitely human. Delilah said in extreme shock "Your...Your from another planet" To which team Rapier only gave nods to affirming they were from another planet.

Delilah took a moment to digest the information as Rae came into the conversation "But you are all human how just how, can you be from another planet? She asked. Alistair replied saying "We are human" he replied. "Do you notice anything out righty different about us, in terms of biology?" Rae's reply was a sound "No no I don't notice anything that would make it seem you were not human" She replied.

Connor took the time to jump in. "I thought we were still on earth just a fucked up version or something because you all speaking English" Team Drag replied "what's English?" "We are speaking Valeic"

Things were over all just getting more confusing for everyone involved at this point. Delilah decided it was time to head back to Wolfpine and get in touch with beacon more specifically Professor Ozpin about this he would need to know about this discovery.

Delilah then chose this moment to speak "well what I can do is take you to Wolfpine the small town we came to defend from the Grimm for now it's all I can really offer you.

Alistair responded with a resounding "Why thank you, you'll be glad to know we will be taking you up on that" he said with a smile. He fully knew that they were going to need to stick to these four people if they wanted to find the rest of Team Rapier.

Delilah was about to respond to the sergeant but then Monica interjected. "You said you had two other Team members on the other side of town correct?" "Yeah I did they are part of Team CWFY aka Coffee. Those two came along to help us out with the little extra grimm presence then the usual around here."

Monica answered that by asking "you don't think you couldn't ask them to look out for our three other team members. We have kinda lost them". Delilah replied to her "I can't promise anything I'm sure you realise that but I'll ask both of them to keep an eye out for anyone in their part of the forest. Once we get back to Wolfpine"

Alistair responded "Thanks we all appreciate you helping us out with this."

As the three huntresses, huntsmen and the three members of the Special Reconnaissance Regiment made their way to Wolfpine. Delilah supported Rae with her arm around her as she walked with Connor Thorne. "Soo." Delilah said "Special Reconnaissance Regiment, What is that exactly? I assume you're a military unit correct." Connor replied "aye that's correct maam. As for what we do well it's supposed to be secret but since we are in another world, I don't think anyone is gonna be riding my ass if I just mention the basics. Just ugh don't tell the sergeant, what I'm about to say."

Delilah nodded and smiled at him he was pretty handsome she thought she brought herself right out of that thought having to now formulate a response in her mind. "Yeah don't worry my lips are sealed I'm sure I've dealt with bigger secrets." She said with a wink and cheeky smile written all over her face.

"Right well we are first and foremost reconnaissance team secondly I guess we are more so an intelligence collection team and thirdly we've been known to counter terrorism. As of right now we've been mixing it up with the regular armed forces where we come from. Performing quite well in the direct roles of warfare rather than the roles I just mentioned."

Delilah absorbed all she could from what Connor had mentioned and now there was no doubt was in her mind she had just got curious and wanted more from Rapier V allot more. She'd been particularly intrigued by counter terrorism and intelligence gathering. Which only made this Team Rapier all the more interesting to herself at least. As her and other junior huntsman huntress teams had been getting more and more involved with white fang run ins. She couldn't help but imagine the amount this SRR team could teach them in combating them, when confrontations did occur.

Using her inner voice Delilah thought to herself deeply. "I always got to better myself to better protect my team and Team Rapier are going to teach me the skills to better be able to do that. Guess I should include that in the report to Ozpin about them once we reach Wolfpine might convince him to let them stay at our school now that... that would be most fun." As she looked over to Connor and simply smiled nodded in understanding and put one finger over her lips showing she wasn't gonna tell a soul, well at least not the rest of Team Rapier that was.

Delilah found herself back in her thoughts as they continued toward Wolfpine. She just couldn't get over the whole they are from another planet thing. She had no reason to suspect they were lying, especially when they looked so shocked at the realisation they were no longer home so to speak. And she just couldn't help but feel sorry for Connor and his Team.

After all they were missing half of their team apparently. She really wanted to help these people. Not only because they had saved her team effectively but they clearly could help them deal with the grimm far more effectively as well. She knew that their skills could be useful to them. Therefore she knew it was imperative she let Ozpin know of her intensions and ask for his opinion on the matter. Fortunately she realised that Wolfpine was though just barely was connected to the CCT system, so a call could be made.

As the group made their way to Wolfpine now they were only some 15 minutes away from it according to Rae. Amber took the remaining time to find out more about Monica Rioux.

"Heya your Monica right?" "Well I'm the only woman so yeah it's me. What you want?" Amber was taken back at the abruptness of Monica. "I was just wondering how you...you know, got here is all." "Some strange temple with large and I mean big ass crystals in it and Russian missile strike." Amber noticed there was no laugh more like she was frustrated at how it happened. She figured it would be best to delve into that topic at a later time, when she had gained Monica's trust a little more. "Oh right...that seems pretty strange you know." Monica just sighed and said back "trust me you wouldn't believe half of it."

Amber never feeling like one for sad topics brought up Monica's rifle. "So that weapon does it transform into anything didn't see you turn into a blade or anything". Monica just started laughing. "THIS THIS transform into a sword." as she continued laughing "My god no we haven't used those as the sole part of warfare for hundreds of years." She slowly stopped laughing as time went on."Both idly chatted about various things after that.

Monica was mentally thinking as her conversation with faunus went on. "She seems alright to me to be honest I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get to know her better as time goes on." "Really not sure, where this gets picked on bullshit she is talking about is coming from though perhaps I should find out more some time. She seems to be clearly able to handle herself though. It looks like finding a way back home is going to be difficult or impossible anyway. Alistair seems to be getting on well with the Galahad fella though. Guess that's nice."

A few minutes later and they reached Wolfpine, naturally upon entry to the small town they were getting all kinds of stares. Mostly scared stares or worried stares from the civilians, since they probably thought they were here to cause trouble. Those fears were quickly dispelled by the presence of team Drag.

Delilah and Galahad at this point chose to take their leave. Delilah said "I need to contact the other two members of team CWFY out with us make sure they are doing fine with their search and ill ask them to look for you team members."

"Oh and Amber take Rae and set her up with a room to rest in the hotel. We all performed well today. So take it easy alright. Oh and set Team Rapier up with a room as well. I'm sure they will need it."

Delilah and Galahad made their way the CCT area to contact Beacon Academy and then contact Professor Ozpin about what had happened. But first get in touch with Coco and Velvet. She thought.

Galahad then spoke to his team leader. "Delilah I'm going to report our mission as a success to the Huntsmen HQ. "Okay that's fine ill just be... you know here telling Ozpin and Team CWFY about the real big discovery." she joked whilst cracking a smile at him.

Coco and velvet were patrolling on the North side of Wolfpine. Coco was making idle chat with Velvet. They had practically been best friends for a long time now. Though Velvet was still as shy as ever, she had made real improvements in their first year towards the team. Coco was proud of her especially since she had helped her through boy troubles during first year. Coco didn't want to say anything but Velvet had basically saved her from doing something very very stupid back then. And Coco always felt indebted to Velvet for that. So she had always tried to help her as much as possible.

"You know Velvet figured we would actually run into grimm been itching to use my Gatling gun lately you know". Velvet replied "Oh yeah I know you, you've been cooped up inside to long having to complete studies, you know you're lucky to have me helping you out with that. Just saying don't think you're gonna pass without me." As she winked at Coco. "Oh don't I know it Velvs", as she winked back.

"I'm just saying we were brought out here by Ozpin to help out Team Dragon deal with the extra grimm and I'm not seeing any so far ands we've got two hours left before we have to head back you know. "Man I wanna shoot some grimm today." Coco sighed. "Sorry for me venting my frustrations in you Velvet."

"No No it's quite alright Coco. You know I do understand you more than you realise." Velvet said sympathetically to her.

Coco was about to respond when her scroll started vibrating. "Huh scroll call; I swear if it's from Delilah ill..." "Coco don't get frustrated" warned Velvet. "Oh what do you know it is Delilah." She said as Delilah stood there looking in the camera. "Hello Coco." Delilah said clearly un amused."

"So, what you calling me for? Need help dealing with a little grimm or summin?" Coco asked. "Let's just say Coco I don't have time for the usual overconfident you right now." "Oh" Coco replied back slightly surprised. "Okay you tell me what's up something is defiantly on your mind Delilah."

She sighed Coco your just gonna need to be here later to believe any of this trust me on that." "Look right now I need you to go into the forests North of Wolfpine and look for three missing team members".

Coco stared at the screen clearly confused. "What you mean Delilah we had others out here?" Coco questioned. "Not exactly let's just say we run into some people that might have other people out here." This made Coco intrigued but also way more confused. "Delilah why do I think I'm not getting the whole story from you?" "You ain't Coco." Delilah replied sternly.

"Look if you happen to find anybody while searching the forest just bring them too Wolfpine". Oh and btw ask if they belong to a Team Rapier." "Got it!". "Yeah yeah I got it find the missing people if possible, understood Delilah." Coco just monotonously replied.

Velvs chose her chance to talk well. "Well I guess we better go and find this Team Rapier then". Coco replied "Yeah guess we should but I'm not happy about this one bit." Velvet replied "ugh why? You're getting some action now maybe." Coco frowned clearly showing her frustration at the strange task Delilah wanted them to perform.

"It's not that... it's because Delilah won't mention everything to us. I can tell she is holding back with allot of facts say's she will explain when we get back. Though, even then we probably won't get everything." Velvet took the information in before replying. "Coco she's your friend she will tell you what going on perhaps it's going to be something we will need to see to believe."

Coco shot back "It damn well better be Velvet".

The two of them then entered Wolfpines northern forests in search of the missing Team Rapier members...

 **Earth Syrian Coast: 2** **nd** **Coalition Fleet**

James Fox was looking over the report that had been quickly typed up for him. It had been a few hours to get everything from the pilots. James knew the questions would be nothing but rigorous to make sure no details had been skipped over it had been by his count a 5 hour sleep for him.

As he looked over it he was utterly dumbfounded. By what the pilots had witnessed during the fly over of FOB's of the Coalition forces. From what they had reported all FOBS locations were just normal dirt nothing different about it. It was just as if they had never been built or

existed. It utterly baffled him. They had spent a whole month preparing those locations and bases for use in the strike on Ar Raqqah. And further two weeks after that of defensive network and offensive network construction for just cutting off Ar Raqqah from the rest of ISIS.

What was even stranger was that Ar-Raqqah still existed and was still present though the city and its surrounding towns a ghost town. The fly over's performed not one person exited any of the buildings not once. James Fox thought more on that part of the report. "No ISIS forces yet, not one civilian comes out to investigate the fly over. Interesting."

James Fox once found himself even more confused a huge crater had been spotted and examined. It looked nothing like any normal crater that much was evident from the images. Instead it was if the land had been swallowed by a sinkhole that was perhaps some gigantic underwater reservoir. It was the only explanation he could come up with.

"Damien have you read the report yet?" James asked. "I have sir", was Damien's reply. "What do you think" asked James. "I'm not sure sir this is highly strange situation any nuclear explosion would not have caused any crater like that I can assure you. And we both know nothing natural caused this no matter how much you want to believe that right now".

James just sighed they both knew how fucked this whole thing was. He felt stupid for even considering this crater could even be natural. "So what do we do?" he asked.

Damien replied back to him. "Let's get men on the ground. A few divisions from the other provinces should be able to cover most of the important areas effectively. And find out what if there were any civilians or ISIS forces in Ar Raqqah."

"As for the crater let's get a Hazard team down there for now, take radiation readings etcetera, the usual things those guys do."

James sighed...he knew he had to get men on the ground but he defiantly didn't want to endanger more lives in case something happened again. But it was the only way they could find out more info now. "Alright Damien get the orders out let's make it happen".

"Will do sir."

 **Remnant: Northern Wolfpine Forest**

Coco and Velvet walked through the forest for what seemed like hours. To that Velvet reminded Coco that they had about 40 minutes before they needed to head back. They still hadn't found anyone yet and it was really frustrating Coco. "Coco calm down I'm sure we can find them." "Ugh I know velvs but we have been searching for ages now and still no sign. I'm beginning to wonder if Delilah just didn't want us back so early now". Velvet sighed "look I'm sure she had a reason for getting us out here." "Maybe she did Velvs maybe she did but I ain't seeing it." Coco replied frustrated with this new mission.

Talia thought back about what had happened in the past few hours. Waking up in some forest with Jacques, Koneko and the Ajax. No sign of the others. We all knew something wasn't right. Jacques almost broke down because he figured everyone else could be dead ect. We were in a bad and I mean bad situation. "I imagine the others would of felt the same if they are alive" using her inside voice.

Snapping back to reality. She continued to shadow these two girl's movements through the forest. After all it had been decided not to interfere with them unless she had too. That order had come from Rapier II directly into her radio, when she first spotted them. It was only then she noticed that she wasn't the only person shadowing these two people. Talia gasped when she found the other snipers position. "Rapier III to Rapier II I've got a sniper shadowing these two here." "Advise Over." Talia said as quietly as possible as she didn't want herself to be spotted just yet.

"Rapier III can you ID target over." "Give me a sec Jacques." Talia said in an angered and clearly frustrated by the fact that this mystery figure could blow these two girls heads off any minute now. Grasping her L129A2 rifle tightly she looked through her scope toward the direction she originally spotted the mysterious person.

Talia gasped as soon as she got her sights on the target. Cursing under her breath merely seconds later "RAPIER II RAPIER II" "what you found?" Jacques replies in a slightly panicked tone but also containing a sense of calm to it. "Sir ISIS sniper."

Koneko on hearing that through the radio simply puts head in her hands. "OH god you can't be serious they are with us wherever here is?" Jacques moved to reassure her. "Calm down Koneko it could only just be one of them?" waiting a few seconds he then radio's Talia "Rapier III take that bastard down before he takes those two people down. And it's probably best you go talk to them after that. "Roger that Rapier II".

Focusing her sights on the target, steadying her breathing, adjusting her grip to get the perfect shot on target, she slowly tightened her grip on the trigger slowly pulling it making every last minute adjustment possible. BANG the shot flew through the air making both girls immediately duck to the floor as the bullet flew between them hitting and killing the ISIS sniper almost immediately after it had left the barrel, due to the short engagement range of the two snipers.

After waiting a few seconds Coco and Velvet looked around only to see a women running toward them in unfamiliar armour and clothing holding a strange looking weapon. Velvet noted that it was similar to a standard dust rifle but it looked completely different but no doubt it worked in the same principle as a dust rifle.

As they both got up the woman reached them. "Sorry I scared you two but you were being stalked by an IS sniper, he probably would have killed you if I hadn't taken that shot there and then".

Coco frustration up to this point was only just contained everything that had been on her mind about this whole mission was going to be unleashed and from what had just happened was definitely setting her off on crazy rant at the woman. Velvet observed. She immediately grew just a bit worried as she could see her partner about to unleash a volley of angry shouting at the mystery woman. Velvet wanted to intervene but as Coco was her leader she didn't want to test her when she was about to blow like this. Velvet had to give the mystery woman credit she looked completely unfazed. She almost could off sworn that this woman had a little devious smirk as she knew what was about to leave Coco's mouth.

Coco finally responded "You You YOU mean you used us as bait!" "I'm on a god dammed mission to find this missing team." "And you decide to lead me and Velvet into a little trap just so you can kill some guy as he shadowed us for you...YOU DEVIOUS BITCH!." "You used my team MY TEAM! As bait for you." "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?"As Coco used her 2 or 3 inches of height to attempt to tower over the woman, to look as imposing as possible, while she vented out all her frustration and anger over what had actually just occurred for both her and Velvet.

The mystery woman just stared down the angry Coco while having a big smirk on her face, while she vented her anger onto her. Talia finally responded to the clearly frustrated and very angry Coco she had now pissed off due to jeopardizing Team CWFY safety.

"Yes I did kinda use you as bait to kill this man but he wasn't my goal or intended target. You two were my goal and target." She said pulling a cheeky smile toward both of them.

Coco was just too caught up in her frustration and anger over her team's safety being jeopardized to fully process what was going on. Velvet sighed knowing she had to now step in before things got even more confusing and frustrating for the three of them.

Velvet then asked "Wait we were your target?" she asked with surprise. "Before you answer that though who are you and what are you doing in this forest lady?" She asked as sternly as she could muster toward the woman.

Talia sighed knowing she had a ton to explain to the two good looking girls in front of her. She simply took off her helmet revealing her pink and bright platinum blonde pink hair to the two of them. She placed her helmet on the floor and sat on it. Showing both of them she wasn't here to fight them but here for answers, as she looked at both of them in the eyes.

"Names Talia Litvenko, part of Special Reconnaissance Regiment and Part of Team Rapier. It's pretty evident we are not where we are supposed to be right now. So I was ordered to find some answers and you two look like you had answers. Didn't want to just approach you two out of the blue though. So I've been shadowing you for around 10 minutes now. I'm not here to kill or harm you but that IS sniper he had it coming to him, sick bastard. Believe me when I say this he would have killed you the only reason he didn't is because he is the same situation as us right now."

It was at this point Coco had calmed herself enough to engage in rational conversation with Talia. "Your part of Team Rapier." She said with a slight shock. Talia responded slightly confused "ugh yeah I am Rapier III is my abbreviated tag in the team." Coco could help but be ecstatic as they had found there mission goal or more likely she had found them.

Velvet jumped in before Coco had a chance to speak. "We have been sent to look for you by our co team, Team Dragon. I can only assume they found the other half of your team."

Talia smiled fondly at both of them a huge doubt had been taken off her shoulders. "Figured those guys would make it." She said smiling at both Coco and Velvet. "Well if you were sent to look for us then I guess I should take you to the rest of the team and then exfill to wherever my team is?"

Coco had by now seemingly had forgotten her anger and made introductions to Talia. After that Talia made her way other to the IS sniper and picked up his Dragunov sniper rifle variant SVD-M and its ammunition slinging the rifle over her back. "Damn an SVD-M always wanted one of those nothing like taking war trophies especially one in such amazing condition," She thought as she was putting the rest of the ammunition for it into her camouflaged back pack she left at her sniping position moments before running up to the two girls. The three made their way toward the Ajax location.

Talia had told the two it would be a good thirty minute walk till they got there. In that time she was filled in on what the faunus were and various other topics as to where they were right now, to huntresses and huntsmen. While both were shocked when she told them she wasn't from Remnant. Both Velvet and Coco decided not to into further detail of that subject until they met up with team Drag.

With around 10 minutes to go according to what Talia had said. Coco couldn't help but feel interested in her. She wanted to know everything she could about Talia and her team. Mostly about what they do and however they ended up here. Since she would have originally joined the Vale militia if she hadn't became a huntress.

Coco was in deep thought as they walked deeper into the forest. She was worried though she didn't let it show. But since Talia had mentioned IS to both of them. Coco knew that if more of them showed up things would likely turn out bad if they remained oblivious to the threat they may pose.

"Ugh Talia?" Coco asked.

Gaining Talia's attention. "Yeah Coco." She said with a smile, "what you want to know?" Coco couldn't help but chuckle and blush at her as she had managed to figure out that Coco had wanted to know something from her. Even though she didn't phrase it like that. Coco happened to have a thing for smart people, which she figured was why her and Velvet clicked so well.

"Well I wanted to know about this IS, you told us about. You said they were "Sick Bastards." So are they going to be a problem if more show up?"

Talia's face hardened as she knew she had to tell them about ISIS and why they were fighting them. "IS otherwise known as Islamic State or Islamic State in Iraq and Syria are effectively a terrorist organisation but they have been far far different than any other terrorist organisation my people and our planet have really faced before."

To her credit she noted that Coco and Velvet showed a great deal of understanding at the words terrorist organisation. She figured that they probably had similar things occur along same lines.

"I see you have some understanding of terrorism. So I'll continue before you bombard me with questions." She said in a joking manner both Coco and Velvet nodded wanting her to continue since they both had questions as to how this terrorism could be so different from how they knew it.

"To go other the whole thing would take simply to long but I'll give you the short and brutal truth to it. The whole thing started because of cause and effects and various factors and mishandling of the aftermath of the numerous wars that took place in the Middle East a region of our world and it all kinda began truly in a nation called Iraq that was left weak and due to the different peoples that worship two different branches of the same religion after a war my nation and allies were involved in."

"One group of people the minority of that nation started up a terrorist organisation and fought the other group of peoples, who happened to be the majority, they were eventually defeated. And the whole terrorist group went pretty much went away for quite a while. But that changed when another civil war broke out in a bordering nation. The remnants of that terrorist organisation joined the rebels which were also of that same branch of religion as they are. This ended in them capturing territory land and resources to build their own state out of the one falling apart."

She stopped for a moment as they were about 7 to 5 minutes out from her team's position. She looked at both Coco and Velvet they looked pretty shocked by what she had described about the group so far.

While both the terms used by Talia as she told them about the group were completely foreign to them. It didn't take either of them long to really figure out the Remnant equivalent to them. She could tell that quite easily as they genuinely thought pretty hard by the looks of it upon what she had said.

Though one thing she didn't expect was for them to ask her to elaborate upon the whole civil war thing. "Well a civil war is when two groups of people that belong to the same nation fight each other for a political or religious reason in this case. I'm quite surprised you don't know what that is you know. Our world and its history have been dotted with a fair amount of civil wars."

"Anyway I'll continue with the whole terrorist explain thing for you. It got to a point where the Terror group invaded the nation they originally came from. They decimated most of the government's forces and almost reached the capital of that nation.

Though things got better for Iraq as they became to overstretched and had just too many enemies too fight. So they were losing ground and loosing it fast to. But that all ended when Iraq government collapsed as it was invaded by neighbouring nations. These nations resupplied ISIS or IS effectively rebuilding them with better equipment and as a result they are even more of a threat than they once were. Thus they became more than a terrorist group they became an army a military an actual nation or state within the remains of the two it came out of. Despite no official recognition from the rest of the world it's what they fundamentally are now." She sighed as said it thinking "they were so close to defeat but it just wasn't to be."

"They done horrible things killed thousands in their wars attempted to genocide entire groups of people, forced conversations, rape, beheading and all sought of hideous ways to kill and punish people. In short these people are monsters the worst of humanity and they all need to damn well die for the suffering they have caused."

Coco and Velvet both felt the same way they knew that no amount of shock their faces couldn't convey over to Talia could even express the amount of shock and horror they both felt. As Talia explained in detail their rise to power and the hideous things they had done. Both knew and thought that if one was here then there was bound to be more. How much more no one could answer and they knew it. But they both knew that Vale and indeed the world needed to find out about this group and indeed look into a possible threat no matter how small or impossible it could seem.

As they entered a clearing Coco and Velvet saw what was the rest of the team and a vehicle they had never seen before, needless to say surprise was evident on their faces something in which Talia took great joy in seeing. "Annnd we are here." She said with a big smile upon seeing her two comrades in arms again.

Jacques and Koneko noticed they returned and made their way over to the three of them.

Velvet was surprised that none of them seemed to be bothered about her faunus features but then again Talia didn't seem to be fazed by it either now she thought back on it. They decided to hand back a bit to allow Team Rapier to catch up.

Jacques came up to Talia "Did you ice that ISIS fucker Tal?" Talia simply smiled and put held her hands up. "Who me the girl that's the best shot out of the entire team with snipers, haha, yeah course I iced him straight in the head too."

Jacques laughed for a moment and Talia's hilarious response then proceeded to place his hand on her shoulder before smirking and saying "You know Connor almost has you beat." Talia felt taken back for a mere second before responding wittingly to Jacques remark. "Oh you think, Jacques, Connor came this god damn close to my accuracy in training one time...Man's telling ya now man has long way to go before he can touch my field score you got that."

Jacques "hmmmpff doubt it" he said jokingly. "I have faith in him." Talia simply scoffed "Yeah it's still gonna take more than your "Faith" to get him to match me, boy's good but he still not on my level Sir." "I'm team's go to sniper just happens Connor is second best when it comes to that." She said chuckling. Jacques simply laughed lightly and then went to go back to Ajax giving a nod to Koneko to make introductions. She simply smiled and nodded back.

Koneko came up to Velvet and Coco. Looking at Velvet the whole time as she came up to them. "So Faunus huh... Interesting." She said giving Velvet a good look. Velvet was a bit

shocked she guessed what she was, taken aback for a few mere moments. "You know I'm a Faunus?" Koneko just smilled as she extended her hand and shook Velvet's hand. While doing so she "Koneko Toujo and yeah heard the whole thing because someone Left Their Radio On." She said in an almost shouting but not so loud but exasperated voice to show it annoyed her to no end voice."

Talia just laughed and gave a snarky comment back "Hey Koneko at least I saved them having to explain it to your dumb ass." Koneko just gritted her teeth and slowly clenched her fists. She was defiantly not in the mood for Talia and Monica's banter. "Bitch what did you say?" as she turned to face Talia who had just seated herself against the AJAX IFV. Talia looked up from her L129A2 "A dumb ass" cheekily smiling as she said it.

"And who is this team's tech expert huh?" Talia replied "you are" exasperatedly. "And who the hell scored the better academic grades. Talia again monotonously replied "You did."

Koneko grinned knowing Talia just as much wasn't in the mood as she was for this, as she would have come up with something better. She could tell Talia just wanted a rise out of her and she would damn well not let her get it like so many times. "So who's the real dumb ass bitch?" Talia chuckled to herself before uttering one word. "Monica" as she gave a wink and smile to Koneko. Koneko just started laughing to herself she was totally caught of guard by that remark. "Yeah Damn right Talia." She replied back still grinning to herself.

Jacques made his way back and looked at Talia and Koneko before sighing to himself. "Whatever you too butting heads over sought it not here and not now" he said clearly exasperated over the situation they were still in.

"Names Jacques Carter, you said your Co team found our other half were they at now?"

Coco replied "They are in Wolfpine the town we came out here to defend from the larger than average Grimm presence."

The whole three members present looked confused and stared at Coco and Velvet. "What are Grimm?" They all asked.

Coco motioned to velvet clearly wanting to take on this subject matter with team rapier. "Grimm are basically soulless creatures. We don't really know when they showed up but they did. And are hostile to any human no matter what you do. I guess the only way would to describe them would be big and totally black versions of wolves and bears at those are most common ones we come across most. But thing to remember is the bigger it the worse it's gonna be for you."

Team Rapier slowly came to figuring out that if they ran into those things there could be trouble for them. Jacques "We will find out from Alistair if our weapons are going to cut it against those creatures. At least we know what they roughly are now. Excuse me for a moment Coco, Velvet gotta speak to the troops about something real quick eying up Koneko and Talia, both of them gulped. Both of them knew it was about SRR banter at the wrong place and certainly the wrong time for it considering the two people in their presence.

Coco nudged Velvet once she finished explanation to Team rapier what Grimm were. "Velvs I want to get back to Wolfpine like now, we've been out in this forest for at least three and half hours now. And you know i've seen you eying up their vehicle. Bet you want to get in that."

Velvet smiled "you're reading my mind aren't ya Coco." "Velvs you know I can" as she smiled at Velvet. "Plus I can see you hella interested getting to know them they don't even care your faunus after all." This made smile only more apparent after all humans who couldn't give a shit what you were but interested in the person not the species were definitely a minority.

Velvet jabbed Coco in her side before speaking "Oh and you aint Coco come on I can see your just as interested in those three as I am. Anyways if you thinking I ain't agreeing with you on this like I usually do your soo wrong. That vehicle looks like it can go just about anywhere."

Coco replied back sarcastically as she rubbed her side "Yeah oww... that actually hurt but yeah let's ask them if we can hitch a ride. Gonna be fun, plus I can get to know that Talia girl not gonna lie she looks quite the badass." Velvet couldn't help but laugh at that remark.

"Jeez Coco already trying to get in her pants you don't even know her that well". Coco grinned "well she did save us from that sniper plus you see that hair, second and third favourite colours for sure." Velvet gave a rather accusing look at Coco. She replied back "Ohh after anything remotely chocolate coloured or anything brown." Coco jabbed her this time "Name is Coco after all velvs. What do you expect."

As they walked over to join the rest of team rapier who all seemed to have just finished whatever they were talking about. Their gazes came upon the biggest guy there Jacques. Velvet couldn't help but feel slightly nervous guy looked just as big as Cardin. Coco approached seemingly unfazed showing her usual confident self.

Coco took lead with the conversation "Anyway Jacques, Talia, Koneko think it's time we get you back with your squad eh. Thing is we walked here as we were on patrol I dunno bout you but I'm guessing your vehicle could get us back to them faster than our legs."

Jacques smiled "Haha figured you wanted that free ride. Sure, Talia Koneko mount up and make sure our two friends don't fiddle with anything because I know what happened Koneko first time you got in this thing."

Koneko put her finger up "Fuck off Jacques"

Jacques merely shrugged and waved off her comment. Everyone mounted up. Talia observed Coco and Velvets reactions they had a mix between awe bit of surprise and the we have something better than look while the examined the inside of the Ajax.

"You guys don't have Holographic screens?" Velvet asked as she made her way toward the front to guide Jacques towards Wolfpine. Koneko responded back "Well we Kinda do but they aren't so great but these screens are really sensitive so even with gear on we can operate them effectively."

Coco and Velvet took it in as they saw Jacques start up the Ajax. Talia chose this time to respond "So if you guys have holographic screens wonder what other good stuff you got, you probably further than us in space exploration or something." Talia mentally face palmed two things that had zero correlation to each other. "Well done Talia proving once again you ain't so smart". Then she noticed the looks of utter surprise both of the girls had.

Coco was shocked "How far are you in Space exploration?" Koneko butted in "We are going to be landing on mars in around ten years I guess that's people by the way no rovers or anything we've been there done that for ages."

Velvet merely stuttered out. "You've got people off planet." She said trying to process that mere concept. Talia merely laughed "What you're saying you have holographic displays but you haven't gone to space. As she laughed some more other it.

Coco couldn't quite hide her disbelief and shock and it was clearly showing in Talia and Koneko's eyes.

It was at this point Jacques came round back. "Right ill need directions so who's volunteering for it?"

Coco gave Velvet a very pleading look with all the extra pout she could muster. Velvet sighed knowing it was gonna have to be her. "Alright Coco I'll give Jacques directions jeez if it gonna stop you looking at me like that.

Coco could only smile and cheekily grin as she made her way to the front of the vehicle.

The Team finally became in view of Wolfpine as they left the forest and entered a vast clearing around the town. What struck as most odd was its walled layout. But given how both Coco and Velvet and Team Rapier had exchanged various topics during the drive it wasn't entirely surprising to team rapier walls were still being used.

As they made their way up to the gate some of citizens looked surprised and a bit scared yet more unknowns in their eyes Jacques figured.

As they came to a stop they were only greeted by the rest of their team bursting out of a building running up to the Ajax...

 **East of Wolfpine**

Mohammad looked through his binoculars at the clearly British vehicle making its way toward the town. While all of them were confused to say the least as the green blinding light appeared.

Looking back at the numerous men his brothers in arms behind him. While all were in his position he knew that if they had found the enemy that they should engage them wherever they were.

He decided to radio his commander. "Sir I have sighted an enemy vehicle British they are heading to that town". His commander got back moments later. "Do not attack just yet dusk will be are most favourable. It gives us a chance for our 6 Ifv's and our 6 T-80 tanks to arrive and meet at our position."

Once he got off the radio he turned around and nodded toward his brothers they were to attack the town.

"Brothers we will attack the British scum in the town tonight

ALLAH ACKBAR"

And again his brother chanted.

"ALLAH ACKBAR"

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Please Review and Favourite if you enjoyed**

 **Again any feedback is appreciated feedback**

 **Till Next Time**


End file.
